


all i want for christmas

by lesbians_harold



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, and they were roomates, its a christmas fic yall, who were pinning really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year and Catra is hopelessly crushing on her roommate/best friend. What she doesn't know is that this supposed straight roommate is crushing on her as well. All these two need, is a little push in the right direction, which comes in the form of their friends, who are tired of watching them pine for each other.





	all i want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i suck at summaries. but basically tho. i think you're gonna love bow in this fic, after all, he is the new and improved cupid ;) anyway, happy holidays and enjoy the fluff :))

The first day of December, Catra woke up to Adora humming along to  _ Jingle Bell Rock _ while decorating their room with miscellaneous Christmas decorations.

“Could you  _ not _ ,” the brunette groaned as she turned over in her bed, burying her head in the pillow.

“And a Merry Christmas to you too,” Adora answered cheerfully.

“Okay, first of all, you are way too cheerful for this early in the morning,” Catra said, turning over and looking at the blonde, who was plastering a fat paper-Santa Claus on their window.

“It’s 11 am, Catra,” the blonde informed her, her smile never wavering.

“As I said, way too early. And second of all, why are you trying to transform our room into Santa’s workshop?”

The blonde turned her head and her smile grew.

“Because, Catra, it’s the first day of December! And look, it’s even snowing outside!” Adora looked out of the window and pressed her hands against the glass.

“You’re weird, you know that?” The brunette said as she got up from her bed and joined her by the window.

“You know you love it,” Adora said, eyeing the girl with a smirk. Catra shook her head.  _ More than you’ll ever know. _

She had realized that she had a crush on her roommate-slash-best friend a while ago. It started out small, with her noticing the details –the way Adora’s eyes shined when she talked about something she liked, the way she would sometimes snort when she laughed too much, the way she would always hum whatever song was on her mind…and then Catra’s heart began racing every time the blonde would touch her, in one way or another, which she did often, since they were friends and all.

And she would catch herself daydreaming about Adora in class, imagining how her lips would taste and how her soft cheeks would feel against her own…and that’s when she knew that she could never tell a living soul about it.

Because Adora only saw her as a friend, Catra wasn’t even sure if she liked girls at all, so if she ever told her, it would without a doubt ruin their friendship, and she’d rather pine and watch from afar, escaping in her daydreams, than not have the girl in her life at all.

And that was exactly what she was doing right now, as her heart skipped a beat in her chest.

“Look, Catra,” Adora said and pointed at the snow outside.

“You’re like a child,” the brunette said, still looking at the girl. It was endearing, really, and one of the many things Catra liked about her. But she would never say that, of course.

“And you’re like the Grinch,” Adora said back.

Catra scoffed. “Sure, whatever,” she said, finally turning her eyes away from the girl and walking over to the closet.

“I think I’m gonna go to Scorpia’s, we have a project due Monday,” she said as she put on her boots and jacket. “Try not to go too crazy on the decorations, will you? I don’t want Rudolf staring at me every time I’m on the toilet  _ like last year _ .”

Adora didn’t look at her, still watching the snow fall outside. “No promises.”

Catra rolled her eyes with a loud sigh.

Just as she pressed down the handle on the door, the blonde called out behind her, “And Catra?” She turned around to look at the girl by the window. 

“Yeah?”

Adora’s piercing blue eyes looked her up and down as if she wanted to say something. 

“I- It’s nothing,” she said at last and turned back to the window.

“Okay…” Catra exited the room and closed the door behind her. Her heart ached as she walked down the hall.  _ What was that all about? _

…

Adora had always loved Christmas. The cheery songs, the cute decorations, the coziness of sharing hot cocoa with your friends, the warm feeling you get in your stomach when they open your present with a smile…Perhaps it was because she had been missing all that in her orphanage, and experienced it for the very first time in college, with her own found-family, and she was just happy for any excuse to spend time with them. Especially with Catra, although the girl didn’t share her excitement about the holiday.

A warmth spread across her cheeks as she thought about the brunette. Recently, she had began to think about her roommate in a…not so platonic way. But she just couldn’t help herself! 

Whenever Catra would tease her in that special, almost flirtatious voice, or when she gave her one of those rare soft smiles, the butterflies in Adora’s stomach would flutter like crazy…

She sighed and watched the snow fall outside. Just then, a familiar figure exited the building and began walking down the snow-covered path. Adora’s heart ached. She had never felt like this before, and she had no idea how to go about it. It had been months…maybe it was time to get some experts in on this – whatever it was.

She picked up her phone from the nightstand and pressed the call button.

“Bow? Is Glimmer with you? I need to talk with you guys…the café? Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there in 10.” She hung up and began to get ready.

…

Catra and Scorpia were an hour into their study session. Or, Scorpia was, at least. Catra was instead spreading out on Scorpia’s bed, looking at the white ceiling and spilling her guts to the other girl.

“I don’t know how long I can go on like this, Scorpia. I mean, we have been friends ever since freshman year, and now I just want to kiss her all the time?”

The taller girl nodded. “I hear ya’, I hear ya’…tell me, which French dude was it that was all about tolerance and freedom and all that?”

Catra groaned. “I don’t know, Voltaire? That’s not important right now.”

“My French studies teacher would beg to differ,” Scorpia chuckled.

“Whatever. What should I do about Adora?”

Scorpia sighed and turned around to look at her. Catra rose on her elbows and their eyes met. “You wanna hear my honest opinion?” Catra nodded.

“Tell her how you feel instead of escaping to my room under the cover of a study session, every time you get too sappy.” Catra’s eyes narrowed.

“Tell her how I feel? Are you crazy? She’s straight! She’ll think it’s super weird and move out and hate me forever!”

Scorpia shook her head. “That’s what  _ you _ think. Maybe she’s been crushing on you all this time and you wouldn’t know because you never stay in your room long enough for her to confess.” 

Catra opened her mouth to argue but no words came out. What if Scorpia was right? What if  _ she _ was the clueless one?

“That’s what I thought. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an assignment to do, and I can tell you that Ms. Keeling is  _ definitely _ not as tolerant as this Voltaire guy wants her to be. So, either you do your own homework or go brood at the library.” With that, she turned back to her laptop, leaving a dumbfounded Catra on the bed.

…

After ordering their drinks, the trio sat down in their favorite spot in the local café, Bright Moon.

“So, what is it you wanted to talk with us about?” Bow asked and blew on his hot cocoa in an attempt to cool it off before he took a sip of it.

“Well…it’s about Catra…” Adora started, idly stirring her own drink with one of the small wooden sticks.

“Your brooding roommate who always calls me ‘Sparkles’?” Glimmer asked, taking a sip of her drink while eyeing Adora over the rim of her mug.

Adora smiled softly. “Yes, that one.”

Bow leaned back in the chair and shot her an encouraging smile. “Well, do tell.”

Adora sighed. “Okay, so…I think I might have a crush on her.” She looked between her friends, who were in their turn looking at each other.

“Wait, what? I thought you guys were dating?” Glimmer asked, confused.

“Dating!?” Adora exclaimed, earning a few looks from the other customers. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment and she lowered her voice as she repeated herself “Dating?”

Glimmer nodded. “Uh, yeah? Like, you guys are so touchy all the time and despite having nothing in common, you’re living together? Like, why else would you stay with a person if it wasn’t because you were dating them?”

Glimmer looked between the other two. Bow nodded.

Adora’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “But we’re just friends?!”

A smirk spread across Bows lips. “But you want to be more than just friends, don’t you?” Adora’s cheeks reddened again.

“Maybe…I don’t know.” She didn’t look at him as she spoke.

“And have you asked her if she feels the same way about you?” Glimmer asked after taking a sip of her drink.

Adora shook her head. “No. I mean, I’ve only just realized it myself…and besides, what if she’s not into me? Then it’ll be awkward, and we might not be roommates anymore…” Adora looked down in her mug.

“Well, my best advice is to tell her. Who knows, she might also think you don’t like her like that…Besides, you two will make a cute couple.” Adora looked up and Bow gave her a wink over the rim of his mug.

“Yeah, maybe.” Adora took a sip of her own mug, the hot drink warming her up. Maybe, all hope was not lost…Maybe Catra liked her back. Maybe.

…

**Bow:** it’s a code red

**Scorpia:** I freakin called it!! she was just in my room, being sappy about it as always and I TOLD her that Adora probably liked her back, but she didn’t believe me!

**Bow:** I said so to Adora too…she didn’t seem convinced

**Scorpia:** what’s the plan, chief?

**Bow:** you’re asking me?

**Scorpia:** well duh, you  _ always _ have a plan

**Bow:** maybe so…give me a couple of days and I’ll think of something…maybe we could get the two idiots together at Frosta’s party on the 20 th …I just need to figure out a way how

**Scorpia:** she always decorates her house so lavishly…there has got to be a mistletoe  _ somewhere _

**Bow:** asdfghjkl

**Bow:** you’re a genius!

**Scorpia:** yeah, I know ;)

…

The first week of December flew by Catra without her noticing. It could as well have been any other month, except for the fact that her room looked like Father Christmas himself had thrown up all over it.

One afternoon, she was doing her gender studies essay on her bed, or  _ trying  _ to, but it was impossible to get anything done while Adora was sitting at her table in the other end of the small room and singing along to yet another cheery Christmas song while wrapping presents.

“Okay, I give up,” Catra said with a groan and closed her laptop.

“Done with homework already?” Adora asked from her table.

“No, because it is  _ impossible _ to concentrate with you blasting  _ Last Christmas _ for the fifth time in a row,” the brunette complained and walked over to the window.

“Sorry. It’s just…I really like it,” Adora apologized with a chuckle.

“No, it’s fine. It’s not like I wanted to make it anyways.” Catra leaned against the windowsill as she watched the other girl.

She was wearing a red Christmas sweater with reindeers on it. It was hideous, but Adora could, of course, make it work. Just then, the blonde turned around in her chair and their eyes met. Catra’s heart sped up when she shot her a soft smile.

“You wanna build a snowman with me?”

Catra quirked her brow. “What are you, 5?”

Adora rolled her eyes with a sigh. “Fine, I guess I’ll just call Glimmer…she’s way better at it anyways.” She got up from her chair and began to get dressed.

“What do you mean Sparkles is better at it than me?” Catra asked, offended. “For your information, my snowman from 6 th grade won the ‘Best Snowman Contest’,” she informed the blonde as she walked up to her.

“Is that so? And it wasn’t because you destroyed the other opponents’ snowmen?”

Catra crossed her arms. “Ehm,  _ no _ . I won fair and square!” Adora quirked her brow.“Okay,  _ maybe _ some of them were  _ accidentally _ sabotaged, but it still counts!” 

Adora let out a laugh and Catra watched her with a fond smile. When their eyes met again, she hid it underneath a smirk.

“So…master builder,” Adora said with a smirk of her own as she poked the brunette in the chest. “You wanna put your money where your mouth is and build a snowman with me, or what?” Catra prayed that the other girl couldn’t hear how fast her heart was beating.

“Yeah, whatever. It’s not like I have anything better to do.” Catra turned away and began putting her coat on, her heart still racing in her chest. She would lie if she said the provoking look Adora had just given her, didn’t make her weak in the knees.

It took a whole hour for them to make three different sized balls of snows, and when they had stacked them, Adora realized that they didn’t have a carrot or anything to make the limbs and the nose, or the eyes. Catra rolled her eyes and called her a dummy before breaking off a small branch from one of the trees and using it as the arms and a nose. She then dug out two old licorice sweets that she had had in her pocket since last winter and poked them into the snowman’s head as eyes.

Adora almost cried of laughter. “It’s so ugly,” she wheezed as she doubled over with laughter. Catra shoved her. 

“Shut up, he’s beautiful.”

Adora dried a tear with her gloved hand. “Oh, it’s a  _ he _ . And what is  _ his _ name?”

“Carlos,” Catra deadpanned. 

Adora fell down in the snow as she began to laugh again. Catra watched her with crossed arms and furrowed brows.

After she a minute, Adora calmed down. She then spread out and began moving her limbs in the snow. 

“Look, Catra, an angel,” she said with a big grin.

“You’re so dumb,” the brunette said with a smile.

“You’re the one who named him Carlos,” Adora said and began wheezing again. 

“Shut up!” Catra exclaimed and lunged for the girl. 

Adora tried to escape, but Catra grabbed her by the waist and they rolled around, ruining the snow angel. Catra ended on top and glared down at the blonde, who in return was wearing a smug smirk.

“What?” Catra asked, a little out of breath, for a whole other reason than the wrestling.

“Oh, you know…”

Catra quirked her brow. “You’re being weird,” she said, still on top of the girl.

“Am I?” Adora’s eyes were shining with  _ something _ . Something that Catra couldn’t quite place.

“Yes,” she said. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and her mouth felt dry.

“Catra, I…” Adora began, but cut herself off.

“You?” Catra’s heart skipped a beat.

The blonde blinked. “I…think your snowman has got to be the dumbest I’ve ever seen,” she deadpanned.

“I hate you.” Catra picked up a handful of snow and shoved it into the blonde’s face.

“Ah, no, stop!” Adora whined and protested, but Catra was merciless.

“I’ll stop when you apologize to Carlos!” Adora pushed her off and began crawling away in the snow.

After an afternoons worth of chasing each other around in the snow, the girls returned, both soaking wet, to their room. After a hot shower, Catra went to bed while Adora stayed up, working on an assignment. As she dozed off, the brunette couldn’t help but wonder, what Adora  _ really _ wanted to say to her out in the snow…

…

The day of Frosta’s yearly Christmas party came, and Adora practically dragged Catra to it.

“Do I really have to go?” Catra asked as she sat on her bed, still in her pajamas and watched the other girl get ready.

“Come on, it’s just a party. It’ll be fun!” the blonde said as she adjusted her ponytail in the mirror, for the third time. Catra rolled her eyes.

Parties had never really been her thing. Too many people, too loud music and  _ never _ enough alcohol. She’d prefer to stay in, maybe with a bucket of ice cream and some good boxed rosé wine. Ideally, Adora would be there too and they would watch a dumb movie until they fell asleep on her bed.

But the thought of Adora, in that red dress with lace sleeves, having fun  _ without her _ ? It made Catra’s heart ache for several reasons.

“Fine,” Catra finally gave in. Adora smiled brightly at her.

“But you have to promise to not leave me alone,” the brunette said as she got up from her bed and began digging through her clothes in the drawer next to it. 

“I promise,” Adora answered behind her.

Catra finally settled for a satin, boysenberry shirt and the only pair of dress pants that she owned. She didn’t bother with her hair and let it be the wild mane of curls it always was.

Once inside her lavish mansion, Adora dragged Catra towards the buffet and began filling her plate to the brim with the tiny horderves.

“I swear, the food is always the best part,” the blonde said, munching on the small dishes.

Catra quirked a brow. “I don’t think I’ve ever met a girl who could eat so much so fast.”

Adora shot her a smile. “I’m just hungry, I guess.”

Catra took a sip of her drink. She could already feel she needed a refill soon.

Adora ate two plates over the course of a half hour. Of course, people couldn’t stay away from her, she  _ was _ the school’s soccer star after all, so she had to entertain them, all while leaving Catra by the wall, like she had promised  _ not _ to. Not that Catra cared or anything. She knew the routine. And it was exactly the reason why she didn’t like being at parties.

As she brooded by the wall, halfway down her fourth drink, Scorpia came up to her, wearing her usual broad smile. 

“Enjoying the party?” she asked, joining her against the wall. 

“Oh, yeah,  _ totally _ ,” Catra said dryly as she eyed Adora chatting up a blonde girl. It’s not like she was jealous or anything.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure she hasn’t forgotten about you,” Scorpia said, nudging the girl.

“I’m not worried. Who said anything about worried?” Catra’s voice sounded a little more defensive than she wanted it to.

“Hey,” Catra looked at the taller girl as she spoke, “I’m sure if you told her how you feel she would like you back.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Not this again. How many times do I have to tell you? She’s  _ straight _ .”

Scorpia chuckled. “Yeah, I don’t really buy that. I mean, she plays soccer, has never dated a boy and has a poster of Keira Knightley hanging on her locker? That sounds pretty gay to me.”

Catra groaned as a response and shoved the girl. “I hate you.”

The other girl smiled. “No, you don’t.”

“Maybe.”

“Come with me,” Scorpia took Catra under her arm and began dragging her towards the door frame of the living room.

“Uh, okay…?” Catra furrowed her brows in confusion, but let the taller girl drag her along anyway.

It’s not like she had anything better to do, and she was already tipsy enough to not really think about it too hard. Neither did she think about the mistletoe that was dangling right above her head, as Scorpia placed her in the doorframe.

“What are we doing?” Catra asked, crossing her arms.

“Just stand here for a sec,” Scorpia said with a secretive smirk.

“You’re being weird.” The taller girl simply shook her head and began backing away.

“Scorpia? Where are you going?” She didn’t answer. Catra leaned against the doorframe.

“Well, this is just great, isn’t it?” she murmured to herself.

And that’s when she saw Adora approaching. Or rather, being dragged by her one of her friends (Brew, Bop? She didn’t bother to remember his name)

“Just stand here for a sec,” he said to her. Adora shot him a confused look, but placed herself in the doorframe anyway.

“Okay…” The blonde send Catra a look.  _ What is this? _ Catra shrugged.  _ I don’t know either. _

“Hey, look, you’re standing under a mistletoe!” Another one of Adora’s friends (Sparkles, Glitter,  _ whatever _ ) exclaimed and pointed at the two girls.

“We’re what now?” Catra cocked her head.

The short girl simply pointed at the top of the doorframe. Catra lifted her head and there it was indeed. Green, prickly leaves, tied by a red ribbon, hung right atop of her and Adora’s head.

“Oh yeah…wait.” A realization hit her. Mistletoe. Christmas. What do people usually do under a mistletoe on Christmas?

Her eyes met Adora’s, who already seemed to have realized the impact of their situation, because her face was as red as her dress.

“Ehm, yeah, no, no way am I kissing Adora,” Catra stepped away for emphases. But alas, Glitter’s exclaim had caused attention to the scene and people were now starring.

“Come on, she’s the mid-field!” some dude yelled from the crowd.

Catra huffed.  _ No way _ , she thought.  _ Not like this. What if she doesn’t like it? Or even worse, treats it like something platonic and not realize what it actually means for me? _

“Come on, Catra, it is Christmas after all,” Adora said, quietly, so only she could hear. Their eyes met. Catra didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the  _ something _ in Adora’s ocean blue eyes, or the fact that she was weak and  _ gay _ and easily gave in to peer pressure, but somehow she found herself taking Adora’s face with her hands and pressing her own lips against hers.

…

When Bow had dragged her off towards the door frame, Adora had not in a million years imagined that she would end up kissing Catra under the mistletoe that hung there.

But here she was. Kissing. Catra. In front of half of the dancefloor, nonetheless.

But there could be a thousand people watching, and she would not care anyway.

Because she. Was kissing.  _ Catra _ . Her best friend. Her roommate. The girl who she had a crush on for months, or maybe even years, but had first now realized it.

Her brain short-circuited for a second when the brunette placed her hands on her cheeks, but as soon as their lips met, the whole world melted away and Adora caught herself  _ sighing _ into the kiss. Her hands had somehow found their way around the other girl’s waist and she was now pulling her closer. Once her brain had begun to work again, a hundred thoughts began swarming around in it.

_ What does this mean? Does she like me, or did she just do it so people would shut up? Did Bow plan this? I swear, if he planned this, I am going to kill him. Catra is a good kisser. That shirt  _ really  _ suits her. She smells nice too. God, I hope she likes me. Am I dreaming? I really hope not. _

_ I like this. _

_ I wouldn’t mind doing it some more. _

And just like that, it was over. Catra slowly pulled away, to Adora’s dismay, and Adora fluttered her eyes open to look at the girl. God, she was beautiful. When she was this close, Adora could count all of the small freckles spread across her cheeks.

She really wanted to kiss her again. But not here, no, maybe later. In their room. If Catra wanted that, of course.

…

“There,” Catra breathed out as she pulled away from the kiss. Her heart was beating a million beats per minute and she was scared it would jump out of her chest. Her face was burning, too.

She had imagined kissing Adora a thousand different ways, but it was never at some dumb Christmas party in front of the whole campus.  _ But that’s life _ , she thought. At least she got to kiss her. And it was  _ amazing _ . Definitely all she ever dreamed off, if not more.

But now it was over. And she had to return to the ugly reality where Adora probably didn’t like her, where she was probably straight and only saw her as her best friend. Yes, that is life indeed.

She realized that she still had her hands on Adora’s cheeks. She put them down, and it was probably the alcohol talking, but Adora looked sad when she did it.

“Now can we  _ please _ go home?” Catra asked the blonde beside her. Adora was still looking at her like a puppy that had been stepped on.

“Yeah, all right,” she sighed.

As they walked to get their coats, Catra’s mind was still buzzing from the kiss.  _ Did she…did she look sad when I pulled away? Why would she look  _ sad _? Could she actually…no, no way. She doesn’t like me…does she? _

Once they were back in the comfort of their own room, Catra groaned and threw herself on her bed.

“I. Hate. Parties,” she said, her voice muffled by her pillow.

“Catra, we need to talk,” Adora said above her. 

The brunette turned around and sat on her bed. She watched as Adora took out her chair and sat on it, next to Catra’s bed.

“Is it about the kiss?” Catra asked, carefully, as her heart sped up in her chest once again.

“Yes and no,” Adora said, not meeting her eyes.

“I swear, I did it only so your friend would get off my back,” Catra said. It was partly true.

Adora’s eyes shut up to hers and Catra’s heart skipped a beat. They were  _ definitely _ sad right now.

“You did?”

Catra could feel a blush creeping on her cheeks. Now she was the one avoiding Adora’s gaze.

“Uhh…yes? Unless…” A heaviness formed in Catra’s chest.  _ Here it comes _ .

“Unless…?”

Catra’s eyes met Adora’s again. She gulped and then said “Unless you…”

Adora shifted in the chair. “Yes?”

Catra took in a deep breath. “Unless you don’t want it to be.” There. She said it.

The words hung in the air between them.

Adora sighed. “I liked it.”

Catra lifted a brow. “Huh?”

“I liked kissing you.”

“You did?” Catra’s heart skipped a beat and she swore she could have a heart attack any minute now.

“Yes. I did.” The determination in Adora’s eyes burned like a blue fire and Catra almost forgot to breathe.

“Huh,” was all she could get out.

“And do you…” the look in Adora’s eyes encouraged her to continue. “Do you like me?”

_ Pleasesayyesplasesayyespleasesayyes.  _ Catra knew that she would literally  _ die _ on the spot if Adora said anything else than yes at this point.

“Yes.”

Catra died anyway.

“Uhhh…” Words. How do they work again?

“Do you like me?” The blonde looked hopefull at her.

Catra let out a short laugh. “Ha! Do I? Adora, I’ve been crushing on you for  _ months _ !” Ah yes, when she finally remembered how to speak,  _ all _ of the words came out.

“You have?”

Catra smiled. A rare, genuine smile. “Yes.”

Adora smiled too. “Me too.”

Another short laugh. “Are you for real? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Adora quirked her brow. “Why didn’t you?”

“Touché.”

“I tried to, several times but…I didn’t know if you’d like me back,” the blonde confessed as she slid from the chair and onto the bed.

“Yeah, I thought you were straight,” Catra admitted, looking away.

“Why would you think that?” Adora sounded shocked.

“I don’t know,” Catra shrugged.

“Catra, I play soccer, I don’t date boys and I have a poster of Keira Knightley in my locker. How am I not gay?” Adora looked amused at her.

Catra shrugged again. “I just thought you liked soccer and Keira Knightley.”

Adora smirked. “Oh, _I_ _do_.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Mhm, I bet. But still.”

Their eyes met again.

Adora took her hands. “Catra, I really, really like you and I want to be your girlfriend. Is that clear enough?”

Catra rolled her eyes again. “Maybe.” A mischievous smirk grew on her lips. 

“But maybe you can say it again? While you kiss me?” 

Adora rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

She then leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Catra’s lips.

“I really. Really. Like. You,” the blonde said between the kisses. It was music to Catra’s ears.

“Again.”

“I really.” Adora placed a kiss on the side of her mouth. “Really.” Then her jawline. “Like.” Her neck. “You.”

Catra sighed. “Oh, do you?”

Adora pushed her back on the bed and the brunette let out a whimper in surprise.

“Yes,” she said, leaning down to her face.

“Well, maybe I like you too, I guess,” Catra smirked.

Adora sighed. “Just stop talking.”

She kissed her again. And again. And all the way through the night.

The dress and shirt came off eventually, but nothing else happened, to Catra’s dismay. Adora promised her that there will be another time. At that, Catra let out a pleased hum and kissed her goodnight.

The bed was way too small for both of them, but they didn’t care. It was worth it, sleeping next to somebody who liked you back.

…

The next morning, Adora woke up to the sound of their coffee machine, grinding beans like there was no tomorrow. And if it didn’t stop  _ immediately _ , for it, there might not be.

“Ugh, would you please turn that  _ off _ ,” the blonde grunted and buried her head in Catra’s pillow. Catra. Last night. Oh yeah. They kissed. And other stuff.

Adora blushed at the thought. She  _ might _ have had a little too much to drink. Which her headache didn’t hesitate to remind her of.

“Hungover, are we?” the brunette asked as she sat at the end of the bed.

“Maybe a little,” Adora said as she sat up and took the mug with coffee that Catra handed her.

“Remind me again what happened last night?” Adora teased.

“Oh, you know, nothing special. But we did kiss under a mistletoe and then you crawled into my bed at night and made out with me. If I didn’t know better, I’d say it was almost like you liked me or something…”Adora kicked her. Catra let out a laugh. “Or maybe you  _ do _ like me?”

Adora leaned in and kissed her. “Does that answer your question?”

Catra smiled smugly. “Yeah, I guess.”

Adora rolled her eyes and got up from the bed. She walked over to her own, just a few feet away and put on a sweater and a pair of cotton shorts. Then she stood by the window, mug in her hand, and looked outside on the falling snow.

“Hey,” Catra said softly as she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Hey yourself,” Adora said with a fond smile. This was really her life now, huh? She’d say she had done pretty well.

“I never asked you what you wanted for Christmas,” Catra said, resting her chin on Adora’s shoulder.

Adora sighed. “All I want for Christmas is you,” she said, looking at the girl with a smug smile.

Catra rolled her eyes. “That’s gay. Also, too bad, because I already bought you a mug,” she said.

Adora laughed and kissed her again. Catra tasted like gingerbread cookies.  _ Ah, so that’s where all of Bow’s cookies went _ …

“Also,” Catra broke away from the kiss, “if you ever say something cheesy like that again, I am breaking up with you on the spot.”

Adora laughed at that. “You wouldn’t. You  _ like me _ too much.”

Catra smiled one of her rare smiles. The ones only reserved for Adora. It made the blonde’s heart melt. 

“Maybe.”

They kissed again. This had got to be Adora’s favorite Christmas to date. And hopefully, now that she was with Catra, there were many more to come that would be even better.


End file.
